U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,514 (Jul. 3, 2001), hereafter referred to as the '514 patent, is directed to the isolation of trimethoxysilane from a trimethoxysilane/methanol mixture. The '514 patent is limited strictly to trimethoxysilane, and no other alkoxysilane is mentioned in the entirety of the text of the '514 patent. However, the present method is directed to the isolation and/or purification of alkoxysilanes other than trimethoxysilane, from alkoxysilane/monohydric alkyl alcohol mixtures.